


Angst-Verse: The Hyoutei Arc

by setralynn



Series: Angst-Verse Remixes [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Derogatory Language, First Time Blow Jobs, Gakuto Totally Thinks He's Straight, Getting Together, High School, M/M, OshiGaku, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Yuushi is Completely Smitten, shifting pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setralynn/pseuds/setralynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>July 3rd, 2003<br/>A second year in High School, Gakuto is frustrated by his lack of luck with girls and Yuushi tries to offer advice, but will his own feelings get in the way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Girls are Dumb

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of a lot of fluff and eventual pain for the Hyoutei team in Angst-verse. If you are looking for the filthy porn that Calhale and I are writing in the Mythic Verse and FairyTale Verse... this is not that.  
> These stories are remixes (because I'm converting chat form to prose) of the stories at http://angstversechats.livejournal.com. They were written in 2006/2007, so the canon does not include most of Nationals and any of ShinPuri as it now exists.

**3 July 2003, 3:15 PM - Hyoutei Gakuen High School Tennis Courts**

Oshitari Yuushi is lounging under a tree after school, overlooking the courts before practice begins.

Gakuto wanders out from the clubroom, looking less than amused, carrying his racket and a tennis ball. He walks over to a wall and begins practicing against it, hitting the ball perhaps a little harder than necessary.

Oshitari notices the sound of a tennis ball being smashed against a wall with some force. He sighs as he lifts himself up to peer out at the courts, spotting a familiar head of red hair. From the annoyed noises and Gakuto's occasional cursing, he can tell something has his partner worked up. He head's down toward the fence, watching Gakuto practice for a moment before he calls out. "Oi, Gakuto!"

Gakuto catches the ball before he looks over and smiles a little when he sees who it is. "Yo, Yuushi."

Oshitari smiles back with his habitual smirk. "Working out some stress?" He's ready to be supportive if something's really wrong, but unable to resist the chance to tease the redhead a bit.

"Nooo, I just felt like..." He lets out a frustrated sigh and pouts a little. "Girls are dumb."

Oshitari's eyes widen for a second behind his glasses, Gakuto's noticing girls now, is he? "Mmm. The vast majority of them do certainly act that way."

Gakuto looks at the ground and kicks at a pebble, looking dejected and grumpy. He heads over to sit by the wall, close to Yuushi, but facing away from him, drawing his knees up to his chest. His voice is a low mumble, "It's not like I can help it, anyway..."

Oshitari frowns and opens the gate to enter the court and slide down beside Gakuto. He misses his partners quiet comment and tries to get more information out of him. "Did a particular one cause this revelation, or...?"

Gakuto twitches again, pausing slightly before answering. "You know that girl Kobayashi in my class?"

Oshitari's memory offers a flash of short dyed hair, pouty lips and a name... "Ah... Kobayashi... Yurika?"

Gakuto nods and his lips tighten in a frown. "I... asked her out."

Oshitari's eyebrows raise with suprise. "I see." His tone turns sympathetic, eve as he promptly decides he never liked that girl much anyway. "I take it she didn't take it well?"

Gakuto bites his lip a little. "She laughed at me."  
Oshitari curses softly before he catches himself. "Bitch. She could have at least been nice about it." He looks over at Gakuto sympathetically, but tries to sound casual. "She never did have any taste anyway."

Gakuto's frown deepens, and he pouts more. "I don't get it. We had been talking in class and stuff, and we were getting along really well. But she said I'm like a little brother to her." He can feel tears threatening, and jumps up to pace away from Yuushi, "Aaggghh! I hate girls! They're so DUMB! I can't help being short!"

Oshitari can't help a bit of a chuckle at that. "Anyone that doesn't want you because you're short is clearly far too concerned with her image." He stands, but just leans against the fence rather than trying to contain his partner. "Besides, Kobayashi's a bitch and I've never known her to keep a boyfriend more than two weeks. Be glad she didn't want to mess with you." His tone hides his slight bitterness and protectiveness with the ease of long practice.

Gakuto turns to glare at Yuushi, hands on his hips and face almost as red as his hair. "But all the girls here are like that! What the hell am I supposed to do!?"

Oshitari knows from long experience that directly suggesting what he wants to suggest simply won't work. "You're not that short Gakuto. You'll just have to find someone who likes people shorter." He realizes belatedly what he just said and covers quickly. "Or around the same height, even..."

Gakuto just pouts and slouches back to slump against the wall, not so much curled in on himself. "But most of the girls in my class are taller than me already." Gakuto rolls his eyes as he thinks of the various girls around him. "And most of them dream of that 'tall' knight in shining armor crap."

"And most of them will end up being disappointed by their shoujo-manga fantasies. This is Japan after all." His voice softens a little, wanting to cheer Gakuto up, "Besides, they may be taller, but how many of them can fly?" There's genuine awe and respect for Gakuto's acrobatics in his tone, if one knew how to listen to it.

"That's true," Gakuto flushes but looks a little happier, "I can jump higher than all of them." His eyes widen a bit as he has a realization. "Hey, I bet she'd like me more if I invited her to our matches, right?"

Oshitari doesn't know how to point out that girls attending Hyoutei tennis matches tend to fall for the team's overly-charismatic captain rather than almost anyone else on the team. "Perhaps. Though I wouldn't try broaching that subject with her so soon after asking her out. Girls tend to get touchy after that sort of thing." He anticipates Gakuto's objection and quickly adds, "Even when they did the turning down."

Gakuto blinks at that. "Yeah, I guess so." He thinks for a bit, then looks over at Yuushi curiously. "Are there any short girls in your class?"

Oshitari can't help smiling, it's good to see that Gakuto bounces back quickly at least. "Ah, there may be. I hardly notice anymore, it seems. I could keep an eye on the gossip, if you want. See who's available..." He doesn't sound deeply enthusiastic about setting Gakuto up with a girl, but if it's really what Gakuto wants then he's willing to try.

Gakuto raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms, eying Yuushi narrowly. "I figured you'd know all about the girls in your class." He sticks his tongue out playfully.

Oshitari's lips twitch into his habitual smirk as they fall easily into normal teasing, and he fakes a put-upon voice. "I must have gotten the ugly class this year, none of them seem to catch my eye."

Gakuto gives Yuushi a more serious look. "Are you ever actually going to get, like, only ONE girlfriend?"

Oshitari manages to keep his tone light, as he repeats his historical mantra, "Mmm, but why bother focusing on one? Things are simpler if none of them get too attached."

Gakuto blinks and stares at Yuushi for a minute, muttering under his breath, "Wish I had that problem..."

Oshitari shifts around to face Gakuto directing, looking at him seriously. "No you don't. I'd give them all up if I could just..." He stops himself again and looks away quickly. "...for the right one." He's mentally berating himself for nearly slipping like that. Gakuto likes girls, clearly. It's high time to squish this Jr. High crush anyway.

Gakuto blinks some more, giving Yuushi a confused look. "The right one? Wait, you actually have a crush on somebody?" He sits up a bit straighter, bringing his face in a little closer to peer at Yuushi. "Who? Why didn't you ever tell me? Is she pretty?" He looks to the side, rolling his eyes. "Well of course she is." He looks back over at Yuushi, awaiting an answer.

Oshitari bites his lip for a moment while his face is still lowered, thinking. He could just say it. Right now. Gakuto would freak, though, and that would throw off their doubles combination. And dealing with a pissy Atobe isn't what either of them needs this week. It takes him a moment to finally get his face back under control and look up to meet Gakuto's earnest gaze. He attempts to put on his normal smirk and answers carefully, but honestly. "Very pretty. Sad thing is, they don't even know it." He raises an eyebrow and leans in conspiratorially, leering just a little at Gakuto - it could totally be suggestive of someone else, right? "And, you know me, gorgeous legs."

Gakuto just snickers a little at Yuushi's teasing. "Well if you told her I bet she'd freak out and be all happy. Girls are always spazzing around you." His face sinks a little, and he looks away a bit. "I shouldn't invite her to the matches then. She'd be too distracted by you and Atobe."

Oshitari sighs, just a little, "Sadly, I think this is the one person that wouldn't exactly be pleased with a confession." He looks over at his partner and nods, "And you know her better than I do, just be sure she's not in Atobe's fanclub."

Gakuto blinks, looks confused and ignoring any thought of Atobe. "Wait, there's- but tha-..." He blinks at Yuushi and looks him over, getting actually angry. "That's stupid! What's not to like? All the girls in my class talk about you guys."

Oshitari smiles, just a touch bitterly, and shakes his head slowly. "You'd be surprised, Gakuto. Not everyone wants a guy like me." He shrugs, trying to lighten the mood. "Figures I'd fall for one of those ones, right? The one I can't have." He laughs a little, but it sounds hollow in his own ears.

Gakuto still can't quite process that there's a girl somewhere that doesn't want Yuushi. "Well, if she doesn't think you're good enough for her then maybe she's not worth it! I mean, she can't be that bright if she's not willing to date you."

Oshitari finds himself giving Gakuto a slightly appraising look. "You really think anyone I confessed to would accept?"

Gakuto just nods firmly. "If she's one of those girls that wouldn't accept you immediately, then it might take a little bit of work to convince her you're worth it, but I mean, you're like, all romantic and stuff. Girls eat that stuff up."

Oshitari smirks slightly, he knows he should stop, but can't quite bring himself to break this happy little fantasy that he's building up. "'A little work' indeed. Girls do like that sort of thing, I suppose... but..."

Gakuto blinks as he processes that last bit and raises an eyebrow as something occurs to him. "It _is_ a girl, right?"

Oshitari feels his reality shift just a little - Gakuto wasn't supposed to realize that. But he's come this far, so he braces himself for the oncoming freak-out. "Would it bother you if it weren't?" He tries to sound nonchalant, looking over the rims of his glasses at Gakuto.

It takes Gakuto a moment to think about this. Yuushi, who could get any girl he wants, likes a boy? Yuushi always was a little weird, so maybe it's not so suprising. "I guess not. It's kinda weird... but... I guess it doesn't really change anything..." He switches more to thinking out loud. "That would make it harder then, wouldn't it? Guys don't really want to be picked up by other guys... well, unless you're Shishido." He nods, as if confirming his own theory. "...and then it has to be Choutarou... but then Shishido's kinda dumb." Gakuto turns his attention back to Yuushi. "So you like a guy then?"

Oshitari just rolls his eyes - maybe it's something about doubles teams. "Mmm. I think you begin to see my problem, yes? Not everyone manages to stumble into... what our 'Silver Pair' has."

Gakuto frowns thoughtfully and scratches his nose a little bit. "Well, is he gay?"

Oshitari actively resists the urge to slap his forehead, or worse, to thwap Gakuto across the chest in a manzai-style _tsukomi_. He thinks briefly of just asking, "I don't know Gakuto, are you gay?" but resists the urge. "He... well, I know he's asked a girl out recently..."

"Well, that's not a good sign. Gakuto still looks thoughtfull, his full attention turned to helping his partner. "...and you really like this guy?"

Oshitari closes his eyes for a moment, suddenly unable to admit this to Gakuto's face. He nods, still keeping his eyes closed. "Yeah, since junior high." With his almost-confession out, he opens his eyes, but can't meet Gakuto's gaze, looking down instead.

Gakuto's eyes widen a bit in shock. "Wow... that's a long time. Hmmm." He looks up at the sky, completely missing that this might be him Yuushi's talking about. "Well... what does he think of you? He at least knows you exist, right? This isn't like some kind of love from afar thing, is it?"

Some part of Oshitari's mind can't believe that Gakuto doesn’t get it. But the other part of him is reveling in being so close, and still keeping his secret. "Oh, he definitely knows I exist." He thinks of saying 'we're quite close', but Gakuto would probably connect that to someone on the team... and that's pushing it too far.

Gakuto is trying hard to think of who it is, but at the same time not entirely sure he wants to know. He's still trying to process the fact that Yuushi is actually interested in someone seriously. If he actually got with that person... Gakuto blushes a bit, and smacks himself on the cheek.

Oshitari blinks and looks up. "Gakuto?"

Gakuto has a moment of panic as Yuushi looks at him. "Sorry, I just had a weird thought. Um... so... is this guy in your class or something? How do you know him?" He's still not sure he wants to know... but he's not like that... he shouldn't be jealous of his best friend.

Oshitari catches that flash of panic from years of careful study of his partner - could it be.... hell, time to push his luck. "No, he's in your class actually." He gives Gakuto what attempts to be a meaningful look, but the red head won't meet his gaze.

Gakuto purses his lips, he hadn't thought about that. "Oh." He looks at Yuushi to find the tensai giving him a _look_. He raises an eyebrow. "What?"

Oshitari laughs softly at his partner, taking the opportunity to just watch Gakuto as confusion and discomfort flicker across his face. He lets out a breath, half sigh and half laugh. "You...." _are ridiculous_. He doesn't finish.

"...................me...?" Gakuto blinks a couple times, then a small flicker of an idea forms in his head and when he speaks, his voice is soft and hesistant, "...me?"

Oshitari takes a moment to realize what he just did. What he didn't mean to do... but... oh. He keeps his eyes on Gakuto's face, his voice coming out unintentionally lower and rougher* Gakuto...

For a long moment, Gakuto just looks at the ground, turning a bright shade of purple, and trying his best to figure out all that that entails. If Yuushi likes him, then... but that's not the point! He rubs the back of his neck, trying to not freak out. This is his best friend here...

Oshitari starts to worry a bit as Gakuto looks down. He wants desperately to reach out and touch him, but that might not be welcome anymore. "Gakuto, listen. This doesn't have to change anything... if you..."

Gakuto has no idea how to handle this. Normally, when he has an issue, he goes to Yuushi. He looks back up at Yuushi, confused and at a loss. Yuushi likes him? Why? He looks back at the ground, rubs his eyes a bit, and tries to think. His mind is spinning with ideas, but all of them are pointless because this is Yuushi, and if he screws this up… “Awww, damnit!” He jumps up and starts pacing in a circle.

Oshitari watches Gakuto stand, then scrambles to his feet, reaching out a hand toward his partner, though Gakuto is clearly too agitates to be easily stopped. “Gakuto…”

Gakuto stops and looks at Yuushi again. He actually opens his mouth as he thinks over all sorts of things. How does he really feel about Yuushi? Is he even considering this? He looks at the ground again.

Oshitari moves the few steps to stand beside Gakuto, reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder - as much to keep him from running as anything else. He tries to duck his head a little to see Gakuto's eyes. “Gakuto? Talk to me.”  
Gakuto raises his eyes slowly to look up at Yuushi. He's not repulsed by the idea... Yuushi is good looking... for a guy, anyway. Gakuto bites his lip, and his voice is small and hesitant. “You like me? Why?”

“Yes, I-” Oshitari starts to respond immediately, and he has so many answers to that question, that his mind almost freezes on it - you're beautiful, you're my partner, you're my best friend, you're _you_. Before his mind can tie itself in knots any further, he leans down, pressing his lips to Gakuto's.

Gakuto eyes widen and all brain functions freeze, except for this one little voice in the back of his head going "Yuushi's kissing you" over and over again.

Gakuto's not pulling away... and this may be his only chance. Oshitati slides one hand into Gakuto's hair, cupping the back of his head, his left hand resting just on the other boy's hip as he tentatively runs the tip of his tongue over Gakuto's lips.

 _Ooooo, that feels good... wait,_ what _? Aw crap._ Gakuto grabs onto Yuushi's shirt sleeves and holds on tight, opening his mouth just a little bit.

Some part of Oshitari’s mind keeps repeating - _Just this once. Then everything can change._ Gakuto doesn't seem to be shoving him violently away, so he deepens the kiss savoring every detail of Gakuto's mouth as his arm slides around Gakuto's waist to draw their bodies together.

Gakuto decides he doesn't want to think about this... he'll figure it out later. He moans a little at all the extra contact, unconsciously sliding his left arm and wrapping it around Yuushi's neck.

Oshitari breaks the kiss for only a moment of air, a little groan building deep in his throat as he returns to it. The fingers of his hand sliding under Gakuto's jersey to stroke a little at his back and side, skin to skin.

Gakuto’s brain tries to restart with the break, but fails as Yuushi goes back to it. Damn, he's good at this. Gakuto slides his other arm around Yuushi's back, pressing himself a little more against his partner.

Oshitari continues exploring Gakuto's mouth. This is too good to be true... but maybe if it never stops. When next he needs to take a breath, he lowers his mouth to nibble at Gakuto's jaw and neck. He knows they need to talk about this, but he can’t stop himself from pushing the boundaries when the boy of his dreams his pressed against him like this.

Damn, Yuushi's _really_ good at this. Gakuto can only take in tiny gasps for air as Yuushi works his way away from his mouth. He keeps his eyes closed, shutting out everything else but Yuushi.

Atobe has been standing at the fence, holding his hand over a squirming Jiroh's mouth, letting the two finally have their moment. Jiroh is desperately trying to squirm out of Atobe's grasp and cheer for Gakuto, but Atobe's proving much stronger than he thought.

Oshitari carefully seeks out the places on Gakuto's neck that make him gasp, and working those spots. “Mmm... Gakuto…”

Oshitari makes a split second decision and picks a sensitive spot, sucking hard enough to leave a hickey, just because he wants some memory when this all inevitably turns out to be a dream.

Gakuto gasps and moans a bit at the sharp moment of pain. “Gaahh.... Yuushi…” He considers opening his eyes, this really isn't that bad and he knows who’s doing this to him after all.

Atobe looks at his watch. They're going to have to start practice soon.

Oshitari slides his other hand down to join the first under Gakuto's shirt, and raising his mouth to lick at Gakuto's ear before half-whispering and half-groaning. “We're probably going to be late to practice if we don't stop....”

Gakuto’s brain takes a moment to kick back into gear... practice? Oh yeah… His eyes pop open, and Gakuto freezes as he focuses over Yuushi’s shoulder at…. _oh shit._ He goes stiff and unmoving as his eyes lock on their little audience over by the fence.

Oshitari strokes Gakuto's back instinctively as he feels him tense up, then pulls back enough to see Gakuto's face. “Gakuto? What…” He turns his gaze to follow his partners, and then curses under his breath. “Damnit.”

Atobe finally releases Jiroh now that the pair have noticed them, and Jiroh flails madly to simultaneously escape Keigo’s clutches and wave at Gakuto as he bounces down the hill to the courts. “Gacchan! Congrats~!” He glomps the two of them unceremoniously.

Oshitari shoots Atobe a glare that clearly promises retribution when he isn't so pleasantly lightheaded. He was in the process of leaning to whisper something to Gakuto, when he gets an armful of bouncing Jiroh and has to reevaluate that plan.

Atobe strolls out onto the court, looking less than amused. “Glad to see you two are well.”

Oshitari sets his jaw against grinning stupidly, nothings actually been settled yet. “We are. Haven't missed practice yet, have we?”

Atobe shakes his head, smirking because yet again, his insight is never wrong. “No, not yet. There's a few more minutes left. You should probably go get changed though.”  
“Ah, indeed.” Oshitari looks down at Gakuto who still looks entirely stunned, leaning down a little to check on him. “Are you all right?”

“Oi~, Oshitari! Get your ass into uniform and on the courts or we'll have no one to play while you run laps and I'm tired of kicking pre-regulars around the courts!” Shishido’s voice is brash and loud as always, echoing a little across the courts as he and Ohtori stretch and warm up.

Gakuto’s brain is working overtime, and he's starting to feel really dizzy. He opens his mouth to try to say something to Jiroh, to Yuushi, but all he manages is, “Nnnn....” His eyes roll shut as he slumps over.

Oshitari proximity and long experience watching his partner allow him to react a split second faster than anyone else as Gakuto collapses, sinking to the ground with him and cushioning his fall. That was not supposed to happen. “Gakuto!?” He is slightly more panicked than one would expect of the suave tensai, but is fanclub isn’t here and damnit, hormones will do that to a boy.

Atobe’s eyes widen slightly as Gakuto crumples. “Perhaps Gakuto should go home...? He may have had a little too much excitement for today.”

“Perhaps he should…” Oshitari looks to his captain for permission, though he’s probably going to leave with Gakuto anyway. “May I?”

Jiroh kneels down with Yuushi to make sure Gakuto is ok, looking up at Yuushi half suspicious and mostly surprised. “Wow, what'd you do?”

Oshitari can’t hide a slight smirk, though he’s still mostly worried. “Nothing that I know of, Jiroh.” After another thoughtful look at Gakuto, he mutters, “Or at least, this wasn't quite the intended result.”

Atobe shrugs and nods. “Very well. Shishido will have to make due with ‘kicking pre-regulars around the courts.’” 

Oshitari j*simply nods and adjusts his hold on Gakuto before lifting him bodily and carrying him toward the regular's clubhouse.

Atobe walks back to the rest of the team to get practice started. Shishido growls at him as he see’s Oshitari leaving, “Atobe! You're letting him go? Crap..” He degrades into grumbled curses that only his silently smiling doubles partner can hear.

Oshitari studiously ignores the various chatter of the regulars and the club as Atobe gets practice started. He shifts Gakuto's weight a little as he maneuvers to open the clubhouse and then lay the redhead carefully on the couch inside.  
Gakuto awakens a little as he's shifted, trying to remember what happened, and why Yuushi's carrying him. He remembers and immediately turns scarlet.

Oshitari fusses a bit with pillows and then, on a whim, locks the clubroom door, before he returns to sit in a nearby chair and watch Gakuto... who is blushing? “Gakuto, are you awake?”

Gakuto just nods slightly, cheeks still pink and eyes still closed. He’s so embarassed.

Yuushi’s voice is low, and hesistant. “Are you... do you remember...?”

When Gakuto just nods again, Yuushi sighs, propping his elbows on his knees and his chin on his clasped hands. “How do you feel?”

Gakuto pauses, trying to locate his ability to create words. “...confused.”

“Mmm.” Yuushi nods, letting his partner process - knowing from long experience that he'll reach his conclusions on his own with time.

Gakuto finally opens his eyes and looks at Yuushi. “Aren't you embarrassed that they saw?”

Oshitari takes that seriously and thinks on it for a while, choosing his words. “Gakuto, you know I'm not easily embarrassed about many things. I've wanted this - wanted you - for far too long to be embarrassed of it now. Besides,” he continues, reasonably, “they're our closest friends, they would have found out eventually.”

Gakuto nods but bites his lip before he speaks. “I think... I might like you too... maybe? Well.... I don't dislike you kissing me... 'n stuff…” His voice grows quiet as his certainty wavers.

Oshitari suddenly feels that his separate chair is much too far away, so he moves to stand by the couch. His voice is gentle as he asks, “Can I sit over here?” He smiles as Gakuto nods and scoots over to make room, but resists the urge to slide in close and touch his partner, he’s still not sure where they stand. “So, you might like me?”

Gakuto looks slightly bashful, unable to look Yuushi in the eyes. “Well, I liked you kissing me... and no matter how much I tell myself I shouldn't like a boy…” His foice drops quieter. “I can't imagine not having you around.” One hand reaches out and lightly grasps the edge of Yuushi's shirt.

Oshitari takes that first contact as a bit of an invitation and wraps an arm around Gakuto's shoulders, just holding him close. “Look, I'll always be around, even if that's all you want from me. No matter what, I'm not going to just disappear.” Even as he promises himself that he’s not lying, he can't resist dropping a soft kiss to the top of Gakuto's head. He ducks his head lower and grins teasingly at his partner. “You don't get rid of me that easy.”

Gakuto looks up, but can’t return Yuushi’s smile. “But... even if we try to pretend... things won't be the same... and I don't want you to be suffering.” He turns and wraps his arms around Yuushi. “Besides, we always have fun together, right?” He looks up hopefully.

Oshitari smiles down on his suddenly cuddly partner, shifting his arms to return the embrace. “Always. But this isn’t something you can do just to make me happy, think about yourself and how _you_ feel.”

“Nnnnn…” Gakuto bites his lip, he was hoping that Yuushi would tell him what to do with this. He’s silent for a long time and buries his face in Yuushi's chest, muffling his own voice when he finally responds. “I just wanna be with Yuushi... and I don't wanna share.”

“Sounds fine to me.” He looks down at Gakuto’s familair red hair, swallowing hard and deciding maybe it’s safe to tease just a little. “You know... there are a dozen more ways I'd like to 'have fun' with you, if you want to try them,” his smirk turns slightly lecherous, “...but I won't push you.

Gakuto sneaks a peek back up at Yuushi's grin and smiles in spite of himself. He thinks some more about how he's going to deal with this socially, and his eyes pop open as he has an idea, sitting back to look at his partner - maybe his boyfriend? - properly. “Ne, Yuushi... if we date can I rub it in the faces of all the girls that like you?” He looks up with big hopefull eyes.

Oshitari sighs inwardly, leave it to Gakuto. “You know, I think that would be quite appropriate. Especially Kobayashi, she gave me Valentine chocolates all three years of Jr. High…” He smirks and ruffles his partners hair a bit. “And look, now you have a 'tall night in shining armor' to taunt them all with... though I warn you I'm better with a racquet than a sword.”

Gakuto sticks his tongue out. “Knights are overrated. I'll take my kansai-tensai any day.” He leans up and lightly kisses Yuushi's chin - wow, that wasn't so hard.

Oshitari smiles, but can’t resist the urge to tease his partner who looks so proud of himself for initiating half a kiss. “You know, you shouldn't stick your tongue out like that unless you intend to use it for something.” He leans in and presses a proper kiss to Gakuto's lips, but decides to let the redhead make the next move if there is going to be one.

Gakuto decides that was obviously a challenge and kisses back, this time licking Yuushi's lips himself - he'll figure out how all this works eventually, right?

Delighted to find that Gakuto is every bit as determined in this as in everything else that is new to him, Yuushi opens his mouth and twines his tongue around Gakuto's.

Gakuto pushes Yuushi back a little bit, not breaking the kiss and climbing on top of Yuushi, straddling his lap. He begins unbuttoning Yuushi's uniform shirt, making excuses even in between continuing their gentle, teasing kisses. “You know, you should at least change into your uniform…”

Oshitari brain is sort of stuck wondering who this wonderful sexy little redhead on my lap is and what has he done with Gakuto? “Mmm... you, ah-” He strokes his hands down Gakuto's back, keeping him close. “You missed the part where Atobe told me to take you home and excused us from practice today…”

Gakuto stops as he finishes his handy work and looks at Yuushi's chest - right, boys are flat. he smirks at Yuushi thought. “Wow, home got a lot smaller... and more leopard printed.” Plants another kiss on Yuushi's mouth, deciding he doesn’t really care where they are.

Oshitari is absolutely certain that he has a clever comeback to that, but now he has a squirming redhead plastered against him, and none of that matters anymore. “Mmm…” He leans in to try to catch Gakuto’s mouth for another kiss.

Gakuto tries to remember what Yuushi was doing earlier. He begins nibbling down Yuushi's jaw and throat, and runs his hands along Yuushi's chest, exploring all his new territory.

Oshitari groans and lets his head fall back against the couch, just enjoying for a while before wanting more to work with. “Mmm, here-” he tugs at Gakuto's shirt, “Arms up.” He removes the shirt when Gakuto obliges and then proceeds to run his fingers hungrily over as much of Gakuto's newly-bared flesh as he can, while Gakuto returns to his enthusiastic experimentation.

Gakuto finds it slightly harder to pay attention to his explorations with hands roaming all over his upper-body, but does his best, nibbling his way down Yuushi's neck and along his chest, experimentally tweaking a nipple.

“Ah! Nn... Gakuto…” He returns the favor by teasing Gakuto's nipples with his thumbs and then sliding his hands teasingly down Gakuto's sides - vaguely trying to plot a next move to regain some control, but content for the moment.

“Unnn…” Gakuto shivers a little, wooo, that does feel good. He moves his just below one of Yuushi's ears. “Yuushi…” Hnibbles lightly, hands tracing lines along the muscles of Yuushi's chest.

Oshitari lifts his head to nuzzle Gakuto's ear and neck, nibbling occasionally. “Mmmm,” his voice is a half-growl near Gakuto's ear, “you learn fast.” He settles into nibbling along Gakuto's collar bone and stroking his back, braving a bit lower to squeeze his ass for a moment before retreating to safer territory, not knowing how far will be too far.

Gakuto squeaks a bit at the ass squeezing, but happily goes back to nibbling on Yuushi's neck and chin, working his way back to his mouth. “Nnnn... Yuushi.”  
Oshitari lets Gakuto have free run around his neck, trying the ass squeezing a little more firmly, and leaving his hands there. “Mmm, Gakuto... this is all good - ah - very good, but how much- nng... how much farther do you want to go?” He is distinctly hard, and shifts his hips against Gakuto a little to illustrate this fact.

Gakuto sits up as he notices Yuushi's hard on, raising an eyebrow. “Well... how much farther can we go? I'm mean, we're both guys, it's not like we can have actual sex... can we?” He is genuinely curious.

Oshitari eyes widen for a second as he processes that. “Ah... well, there are... ways. But there are other things we can do too…” To demonstrate, he slides one hand around between them to stoke the front of Gakuto's shorts.

Well, if Gakuto’s cock wasn't standing before, it sure is now. “Ahnn! Mmm…” He attempts to think and focus, “Well, we can do this... but I'm gonna make you explain the whole sex thing eventually…”

Oshitari grins, “Oh, don't worry,” His voice drops about an octave, “I will have you, sooner or later. But for the moment…” He bodily lifts Gakuto and turns them around so that Gakuto is sitting on the couch and Yuushi is kneeling on the floor in front of him, and leans forward to nuzzle the bulge in Gakuto's shorts, entirely unabashed.

Gakuto blushes brightly, watching Yuushi intently - this could be important. He’s not really sure what to do, so just kind of waiting, but enjoying the attention none the less. “Nnaaa…”

Oshitari looks up at Gakuto, but has basically given up on asking permission at this point, so moves to pull down Gakuto's shorts, hoping that he'll raise his hips to help. Gakuto catches on fast, because right, can't wear shorts while receiving a blowjob. He raises his hips a bit to help him wiggle out of his shorts.

Oshitari grins and runs his hands up now-bare thighs, watching Gakuto for reactions. “Mmm… you’re so gorgeous.”

The slightly innocent blush fades as Gakuto's mouth opens, letting pleasant little moans escape as Yuushi touches more of him. He runs his hands along Yuushi's arms and shoulders, stroking as much of Yuushi’s skin as he can.

Oshitari experimentally runs his tongue from the base of Gakuto's erection to the tip, before pausing again. He settles his hands on Gakuto's hips and takes the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip - he's done this a few times before, but not as often as he'd like to feel like he’s truly experienced.

Gakuto shivers at Yuushi's tongue, moaning happily, trying to pay attention to what Yuushi is doing, trying very VERY hard, but godDAMN that feels good! He bites his lip in an attempt to keep from exploding already.

Encouraged by the noises, Oshitari takes more of Gakuto into his mouth, one hand sliding down to play with his balls and tease just a little at the entrance behind them. There’s not too much room to maneuver with Gakuto sitting, but ah well.

Gakuto’s hips buck a little bit in spite of himself, and he puts one hand over his mouth to try and quiet his voice. He notices Yuushi's hand and attempts to slide forward a little to see what Yuushi was gonna do; he slides forward slowly to the edge of the couch.

Oshitari notices and adjusts for the movement of Gakuto's hips without choking. He hums appreciatively around Gakuto's cock, amused to find himself with more room to explore, but without any lube, just strokes and teases the entrance a little, his thumb still caressing Gakuto’s balls as well.

Gakuto can't figure out exactly what Yuushi's hand is doing, but kinda stops caring with the humming, and lets out a happy and loud cry as he comes in Yuushi's mouth. “AaaahhHH!”

Oshitari has enough practice to swallow without too much trouble, and wipes his mouth on the back of his hand before smirking up at Gakuto. “So... what do you say? Going to keep me?”

Gakuto’s eyes slowly open as he gazes dreamily at Yuushi for a moment. Then he grabs Yuushi's neck and pulls him up for a quick kiss. “Are you kidding? You're mine now. Better not regret it.” He climbs off the couch and crawls into Yuushi's lap, feeling very cuddly.

Oshitari finds himself sitting back on the floor with a lap-full of Gakuto and is quite content with his life and choices. He’s genuinely smiling as he nods firmly. “Mmm. No regrets.”

Gakuto ducks his head and nibbles on an exposed nipple. “Good.”


	2. Omake: Dinner at the Mukahi House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gakuto's sister Mariko absolutely refuses to believe that the events of the afternoon happened as Gakuto claims they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... meet Gakuto's family. I'll get the details about them up soon, since they're borrowed and invented from various places. Mariko is my favorite, for reasons.

**3 July 2003, 6:35 PM - Mukahi Household**

It’s dinner time at the Mukahi household, and Gakuto is idly picking at his food. He got home early, and has eaten a little bit, but not much. Eventually he forgets his food entirely and starts staring off into space.

Mariko pauses to eye her little brother, “Spacing out much, Gaku?”

Gakuto turns to face his sister, but he’s still not really paying attention. “Ah? Nnn.” He pops a piece of broccoli in his mouth and forgets to remove his chopsticks before spacing out again.

“Gakuto, are you all right? I got a call from your tennis coach today saying that you passed out on the courts and Yuushi-kun had to take you home.” Aya looks at her son with concern, he doesn’t look feverish or ill now, but he takes tennis very seriously.

Aki rolls his eyes at his brother, “You passed out on the courts!? Geez, Aniki, I thought you were trying to improve your stamina.” 

Gakuto growls at his brother, “Shut up, Aki! I was just surprised!”

Mariko smirks, “By what? Did you finally walk in on Shishido and Ohtori?”

Gakuto sticks his tongue out at his stupid, weird older sister, “No, Yuushi and I were making out on the courts and Atobe and Jiroh saw us.” He focuses back on his plate and stuffs a bite of chicken in his mouth.

The entire family just stares at Gakuto for a long moment, but Aya is the first to snap out of it. “You were what?”

Mariko glares at her brother, “Don't lie, Gakuto! Why the hell would Yuushi make out with you? He's one of the most wanted guys in school! He has a fan club!” She’s angry, but mostly that she might have missed precious Tennis Club gossip.

“I don't know! I said the same thing! He said he didn't want some girl, he wanted me!” Gakuto says, just as pissed as his sister, but more because he can’t really believe it either.

Aya just blinks at her son, trying to organize her thoughts about Yuushi-kun and her little Gakuto. “Wha-... bu-...”

Mariko glares at her brother, “You mean he confessed to you?”

“Yeah, he did! I had been complaining about how I hate girls because they're stupid-”

“Hey!”

Gakuto ignores his sister’s protests and his mother’s incredulous stare. “Because they ARE, and then he confessed to me and we started making out on the courts!” He sets his chopsticks down and folds his arms because it’s the truth, damnit.

Mariko’s eyes are wide, but no way is she believing that, “Liar! If you were making out then what did you guys do, huh?” She is certain that her brother won't even know the proper terminology.

In response, Gakuto pulls down his collar to show off his hickey. “See? And he gave me a blow job in the clubroom!”

“Moooom! Gakuto's a freak!” Aki wails disgustedly.

Aya looks stunned, and pat’s Aki’s hand comfortingly, but there’s no getting a word in edgewise between her children. She glances helplessly at her husband, who looks entirely nonplussed.

Mukahi Yuuhi continues eating his food. He isn't entirely surprised by this, after all his son always did like Kansai-ben - he was just kind of hoping Gakuto would go for Yuushi's sister.

Mariko does not even consider that this could be true, and ignores her little brother’s whining. “You are so lying! You probably got that from Jiroh while he was asleep!”

Gakuto grimaces at the thought of Jiroh like that, “Ewwww! That's gross!”

Mariko looks smug, “See? You're not even gay! How can you say that kind of stuff?”

“Yuushi's special! He's allowed to touch me like that!” Gakuto sees no conflict in this logic.

Mariko is determined to find a hole in his story. “Oh yeah? Well then how big is he?” She may actually be kind of curious, but hiding it.

Gakuto just blinks at her, “How big...?”

“His penis, you idiot!”

Gakuto makes a face, “How the hell should I know? I didn't say I gave him a blow job! He gave me a blow job!”

Mariko just shakes her head, “No way, you liar! Why would he give you a blow job and not expect anything in return! He's gotten better treatment than that from girls! There's no way he'd just blow you and take you home!”

Gakuto turns determinedly back to his food, “I don't care what you think! Yuushi's mine and I'm not sharing!”

Silence settles at the dinner table as the children all eat quickly to get away, while Aya sits twitching in her chair with her husband occasionally patting her on the shoulder. Eventually once they have retired to their rooms, the argument resumes and carries on well into the night.


End file.
